Virtual Riot
Introduction: Christian Valentin Brunn, better known by his stage name Virtual Riot, is a German DJ and electronic music producer. At the age of 21, he has released several albums and EPs, most notably his 2013 album, "There Goes Your Money." He was signed to the independent music label Disciple Recordings in 2014. He has had numerous Beatport chart hits including "One For All, All For One " with Razihel and "Cali Born" with Helicopter Showdown. Other electronic music outlets, such as YourEDM, have called his music "non-traditional" and "edgy," comparing him to artists like Savant. Virtual Riot has amassed over 302,000 followers on SoundCloud and is increasing rapidly, where he has released over 150 tracks, beginning with a "rock-pop" piece entitled "Wake Me Up", and most recently with his EP 'Save Yourself'. He also has exceeded 356,000 subscribers on YouTube where he uploads songs, monologues and tutorials on music production. Prior to producing under the alias "Virtual Riot", Valentin Brunn produced ambient dubstep and future garage music under another alias known as Your Personal Tranquilizer and Code Generator. He stated in a livestream on his Twitch.tv account that his works under that alias are "somewhere on YouTube", that being the YouTube channel "stollentroll32" featuring Valentin playing piano, and making domino videos. On 25th April 2018, A Russian hacker had hacked the StollenTroll32 YouTube channel and completely ruined each and every video by changing the thumbnail, title and the description of each video. Valentin later declared he'd just, "Delete the channel". In the late 2016 and early 2015 he was a part of the dubstep trio known as "Chodegang" along with Barely Alive and Dubloadz from Disciple. Which was later discontinued due some internal affairs between Barely Alive and Dubloadz. Virtual Riot has also produced several sample and preset packs for music producers, with some of his most popular packs being his 2014 self-titled sample packon Prime Loops, and his preset packs for VST's like Native Instruments' Massive and Xfer Records' Serum. His studio mascot is a little elephant (also known as Fant), his girlfriend (Miss Neko) bought him for his 20th birthday. Albums * There Goes Your Money (2013) Records * The Classics (2017) Self-Released EP's * From Space EP (2011) Hertz Recordings * Transmission EP (2011) Hertz Recordings * Super Human EP (2012) Quantum * Drop Some EP (2013) Liberation * Sugar Rush EP (2013) Live * Sugar Rush Remixes EP (2013) Live * We're Not Alone EP (2014) [Disciple Records] * We're Not Alone Remixes EP (2014) [Disciple Records] * 100% No Bangers EP (2014) Self-Released * Nightmare EP (2015) [Disciple Records] * Machinery EP (2015) [Disciple Records] * Chemistry EP (2016) [Disciple Records] * Chemistry EP (The Remixes) (2016) [Disciple Records] * Throw Back EP (2017) [Disciple Records] * Still Kids EP (2017) Records * German Engineering EP (2018) [Disciple Records] * Preset Junkies EP (2018) [Disciple Records] * Save Yourself EP (2019) [Disciple Records] Mashups * Idols (EDM Mashup) (2013) Free * Superheroes (with Panda Eyes) (2015) Free Singles * Another Way (2012) Quantum * Superhuman (Ft. Amba Shepherd) (2012) Quantum * Energy Drink (2013) Self-Released * One For All, All For One (with Razihel) (2013) [Monstercat] * Paper Planes (2014) Self-Released/NoCopyrightSounds * Earth & Sky (2014) Self-Released * Thwek (With Mr. Bill) (2014) Records * Rampage (2014) Self-Released * Fuck Gravity (2014) Self-Released * Buzz Kill (2015) Unreleased * Lunar (2015) Self-Released * Mittens Is Angry (2015) Self-Released * Yonaka (2015) Self-Released * Disintegrate (2015) Spirited * Alien (with Dodge & Fuski) (2015) [Disciple Records] * Preset Junkies (2015) Self-Released/UKF * Dragons (2016) [Disciple Records] * Stay For A While (2016) Spirited * Purple Dragons (Dragons VIP) (2017) download * Shindeiru (2018) [Disciple Records] * Continue (2018) Records X Jericho * I Don't Wanna Go (2019) Unreleased * Bossfight Afterparty (2019) download * Lost It VIP (Ft. Pearl Andersson) (2019) [Disciple Records] Original compilation features: * Illusion Machine (2012) Hertz Recordings * Gangsters (2014) [Disciple Records] * Beyond (2015) [Disciple Records] Collaborations * Never Let You Go (w/ Crystal Drop & Bunjee) (2012) Liberation * Cali Born (w/ Helicopter Showdown) (2013) Anemnesis * Where Are You (w/ Sub.Sound) (2013) Live * One For All, All For One (w/ Razihel) (2013) [Monstercat] * Symphony (w/ Jonas Minor) (2014) [Disciple Records] * Thwek (w/ Mr. Bill) (2014) Records * Nightmare (w/ Autodrive; Ft. Splitbreed) (2015) [Disciple Records] * Fatal Fist Punch (w/ Megalodon) (2015) Say Die Records * Alien (with Dodge & Fuski) (2015) [Disciple Records] * Feel The Bass (w/ JVST SAY YES) (2015) [Disciple Records] * Borg (w/ FuntCase) (2016) [Disciple Records] * Showdown (w/ ShockOne) (2016) [Disciple Records] * Juices (w/ Dubloadz) (2016) [Disciple Records] * Leave It Behind (w/ 12th Planet; Ft. Ash Riser) (2016) [Disciple Records] * Graveyard Shift (with Bukez Finezt) (2016) [Disciple Records] * Gully Squad (w/ 12th Planet & Twine) (2016) Records * Nasty (w/ Datsik) (2016) [Firepower Records] * Kung Fu (w/ PhaseOne) (2017) [Disciple Records] * Beat Dem Up (w/ Dirtyphonics) (2017) Buygore * Rampage (with Myro, Barely Alive & PhaseOne (2018) [Disciple Records] * Warriors Of The Night (w/ Datsik) (2018) [Firepower Records] * Triforce (w/ Panda Eyes & Barely Alive) (2018) [Disciple Records] * Get Lemon (w/ 12th Planet, Barely Alive, Dodge & Fuski, Eliminate, Hatcha, Fox Stevenson, Modestep, Myro, Oolacile, Panda Eyes, PhaseOne & Truth) (2018) [Disciple Records] * By My Side (w/ Barely Alive & Modestep) (2018) [Disciple Records] * Dog Fight (2018) [Disciple Records] Remixes * 10aks - Where Do We Go (Virtual Riot Remix) (2013) Germany/Warner Music * Teqq vs Alive & Kicking - Mistake (Virtual Riot Remix) (2013) download * Crystal Drop - Never Let You Go (Virtual Riot Remix) (2013) Liberation * Lock N Bounce - Bad News (Virtual Riot Remix) (2013) Set Trash * Youthkills - Time Is Now (Virtual Riot Remix) (2013) Polydor/Island/Universal * Astronaut - Quantum (Virtual Riot Remix) (2014) [Monstercat] * Au5 - Follow You (Ft. Danyaka Nadeau) Riot Remix (2014) [Monstercat] * Barely Alive - Chasing Ghosts (Ft. Spock & Directive) (2014) [Disciple Records] * Barely Alive - Dial Up (Virtual Riot Remix) (2014) [Disciple Records] * Lana Del Rey - Ultraviolence (Virtual Riot Remix) (2014) download * MUST DIE! - Together (Virtual Riot Remix) (2014) download * NIHILS - Lovers On The Run (Virtual Riot Remix) (2014) Nihils * Porter Robinson - Lionhearted (Virtual Riot Remix) (2014) Unreleased * Skrillex - Fire Away (Virtual Riot Remix) (2014) download * Skrillex - Long Drive (Virtual Riot Remix) (2014) download * Zedd - True Colors (Virtual Riot Remix) (2015) Interscope/Universal * Barely Alive - Binary (Barely Alive & Virtual Riot Remix) (2016) [Disciple Records] * Excision - Codename X (Virtual Riot Remix) (2016) [Rottun Recordings] * Flux Pavilion - Emotional (Ft. Mathew Koma) Riot Remix (2016) [Circus Records] * Kill The Noise - Without A Trace (Ft. Stalking Gia) The Noise & Virtual RIot Remix) (2016) [[OWSLA|[OWSLA]] * The Chainsmokers - All We Know (Ft. Phoebe Ryan) Riot Remix (2016) download * Excision - Throwin' Elbows (Getter & Virtual Riot Remix) (2017) [Rottun Recordings] * LDRU - Next To You (Virtual Riot & Barely Alive Remix) (2017) Music Entertainment Australia * Pegboard Nerds - Talk About It (Virtual Riot Remix) (2017) [Monstercat] * Snails - WFSU (Ft. Waka Flocka Flame) (Snails & Virtual Riot Remix) (2018) Music * Zedd - Clarity (Virtual Riot 2018 Remix) (2018) download * 4 Producers 1 Sample - pn35a (Virtual Riot Remix) (2019) download Category:Artists Category:Dubstep Artists